


Дорожный оазис

by kotexsi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Inspiration, Inspired by Real Events, POV First Person, Road Trips, Writers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25068487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotexsi/pseuds/kotexsi
Summary: Я помню эту встречу так, будто она произошла вчера: знойный июль, пустая дорога и продавец книг на ярко-красной машине.
Kudos: 1





	Дорожный оазис

Это одна из тех встреч, которые происходят лишь единожды в жизни. Обычно люди не придают им значения или забывают. Но не в моем случае. Я запомнила ту встречу на всю жизнь.

Случилось это во времена моей бурной — или не совсем — молодости, когда я только-только сбежала из родительского гнезда во взрослую жизнь, полную независимости и ответственности. Я была из тех молодых людей, которых тянет на приключения, романтику и незабываемые впечатления. Но при этом, как и многие мои ровесники, я считала себя особенной, не такой как все, я воображала себе, что совершу нечто невероятное, что еще никому не удавалось. Так что, только перешагнув за подростковый порог, я решила посвятить начало новой жизни небольшим путешествиям. Более того, автостопом.

В мои двадцать с небольшим лет я не имела ни денег, ни постоянной работы, ни даже четких планов на будущее. Я не могла позволить себе даже билета на автобус, что уж говорить о поездах или самолетах. Плюсом ко всему прочему, я мнила себя писателем, деятелем искусства, а потому возможность получить вдохновение на что-то великое (как мне казалось) тоже сподвигла меня на путешествия пешком. Честно сказать, тогда меня не покидала мысль, что через несколько часов я сдамся и побегу обратно к родителям вся в слезах и к тому же голодная. Даже больше, я конкретно подумывала сделать это, но мое природное упрямство взяло верх, и я сделала первый шаг навстречу неизвестному.

***

То был жаркий июль, и я проклинала себя за то, что не взяла какое-нибудь легкое платье или — о, боже! — купальник, потому что мои ноги буквально плавились под джинсами. Рюкзак за спиной казался мне камнем на шее утопленника, а от солнечного удара спасала разве что кепка, натянутая по самые глаза, так как я боялась, что они, глаза, просто лопнут от такой жары. Каждый раз, когда я вспоминаю об этом дне, то чувствую жар и липкость по всему телу и инстинктивно закрываю глаза.

Надежда поймать попутку давно оставила меня: часа за три я не встретила ни одной машины. Единственной моей мечтой стали какие-нибудь кусты, в которые я могла бы залечь на часик и отдохнуть. Вода в пластиковой бутылке, которую я постоянно прикладывала ко лбу, казалась мне кипятком, и если бы я додумалась опустить в бутылку пакетик с чаем, то он точно заварился бы. Так мне казалось. Тогда мне многое просто казалось.

Ярко-красный автомобиль, стоящий у обочины, сначала посчитался мною за мираж. Я и так считала себя одиноким бедуином, бродящим по бескрайней пустыне, так ещё и это. «Дорожный оазис» — так я это назвала. Заслышав ругательства со стороны машины, я поняла, что это не мираж. И, честно, жутко обрадовалась.

Марка машины остается для меня загадкой даже сейчас, когда я имею собственный автомобиль, а также научилась разбираться в этом. Тогда же я не умела ездить даже на велосипеде, а машины различались для меня только по размерам и цветам.

Проходя мимо машины к источнику ругательств, я краем глаза заметила в салоне огромное количество пакетов и маленьких плоских коробок. Мне подумалось, что кто-то тоже путешествует или переезжает.

— Да что с тобой не так? Заводись давай!

Крышка капота была поднята, а во «внутренностях» машины рылся парень. Устройство машин «внутри» пугало меня ещё больше, чем «снаружи», так что я знать не знала, что там у него было не так и что он искал. Вообще я не любитель лезть к незнакомцам на дороге, — если не считать тех провальных попыток поймать попутку, — но в тот день, видимо, я была чересчур доброй и к тому же храброй, так что окликнула его.

Парень резко поднял голову и вытаращился на меня.

— А?

Первое, что привлекло меня в нем — масляное пятно на футболке. Кажется, еще недавно футболка была идеально белой и чистой, а теперь на ней красовалась огромная черная клякса. Меня даже сейчас передернуло, честно сказать. Вторым, что я приметила в нем, стали его длинные (по моим меркам) русые волосы, непослушными прядями спадающие на лицо. Тогда это навело меня на мысль о хиппи, и я даже немного расстроилась, когда не увидела на нем знаков мира и подобных хиппи-штучек. Парень был достаточно привлекательным для меня, хотя и выглядел старше лет на пять.

— У вас что-то случилось? — немного робко спросила я.

— А… Да-да, — запоздало ответил парень, снова опустив голову. — Вы в машинах разбираетесь? Она что-то не заводится…

Я подошла и из-за его плеча глянула, где он копается. Но тут же отпрянула, потому что, как я уже говорила, внутренности машин меня пугали. Парень с надеждой глянул на меня, и мне даже стыдно стало его расстраивать.

— Нет, — я лишь пожала плечами. — Но у моего отца была машина. Когда она не заводилась, он громко ругался и пинал её под бампер. Этого обычно хватало.

Парень издал тихий смешок.

— Правда? Старушке уже столько лет, что я готов на что угодно лишь бы она завелась, — он ласково похлопал машину по фарам. Я посчитала это странным.

Парень глубоко вздохнул и со всей силы пнул машину под бампер, как я и посоветовала. Крышка капота с резким хлопком опустилась, а «старушка» подпрыгнула. Я подпрыгнула тоже, а еще взвизгнула, как маленькая девочка. Звук хлопка ударил по ушам, и доли секунд мне казалось, что я оглохла. Парень уже скрылся в машине, и через лобовое стекло я видела, как он поворачивает ключ зажигания. Машина издала глухой хлопок и задребезжала (ну точно старушка!). Я не могла поверить, что метод моего отца действительно сработал (сейчас я так машины не завожу, но всё ещё в штуку советую такой способ знакомым).

— Вас подвезти? — спросил парень, когда машина чуть затихла. 

Я испытала вдруг странное чувство: смесь страха перед внезапным незнакомцем и предчувствия чего-то невероятного. Незнакомец показался мне в тот момент действительно интересным: его длинные волосы, привлекательный внешний вид. Да даже клякса на груди придавала ему некоторой доли очарования. Я была молода, и такие парни часто привлекали мое незрелое внимание.

— А куда вы едете? — почему-то этот вопрос прозвучал для меня же глупо.

— Где-то через час отсюда, если ехать прямо и вперед, будет город. Я туда.

Меня удивило, что он измерял дорогу часами. Меня много чего удивляло в тот день. Начиная от жары и заканчивая этим парнем. Но я согласилась. В конце концов, я же путешествую, мне всё равно куда идти.

Он открыл для меня пассажирскую дверь, и на сидении я вновь увидела коробки. Они были наглухо запечатаны, так что у меня не оставалось сомнений, что он переезжает. Когда коробку перекинули на задние сидения, я села и поставила рюкзак на колени. Но мой новый знакомый тут же вышел из машины. Я вдруг испугалась, а в мою больную молодую голову пришла безумная мысль, что он закроет меня тут и бросит. На самом деле, скажу по секрету как опытный путешественник, всегда страшно садиться в попутки. Никогда не знаешь, кем окажется твой попутчик: другом или недругом.

Но парень вернулся через пару минут. Я заметила, что он сменил футболку на ярко-красную, как его машина, и надел поверх рубашку. Волосы убрал в небрежный пучок — «истинно девчачью прическу», как говорил мой отец, — от чего показался мне ещё более красивым.

— Простите, но вам придется держать свои вещи на коленях, потому что у меня всё завалено, — он виновато улыбнулся, не сводя глаз с дороги. — И да, у меня сломалось радио, так что ехать придется в тишине. Если хотите пить, в бардачке есть бутылка воды.

Я кивнула и поспешила воспользоваться его советом. Меня одолела дикая жажда, несмотря на то, что в машине было чуть прохладнее, чем на улице. В его бардачке лежали какие-то листки, ключи и заветная бутылка с водой. На дне плавали еще не растаявшие кубики льда, и я была готова горячо благодарить моего нового знакомого за возможность выпить холодной воды.

— Переезжаете? — я кивнула на коробки, которыми были завалены все сидения в машине.

— Путешествую, — коротко ответил мой знакомый.

Я изобразила гримасу недоумения. Я честно не могла представить, как можно кататься по стране с таким количеством вещей. Мне виделась различная кухонная утварь и даже складной диван или кресло в сумках. В моей голове он уже раскладывал на какой-нибудь поляне все свои пожитки и разворачивал огромный шатер.

— Нет-нет, там не вещи, — парень добродушно рассмеялся. — Не удивляйтесь, у вас на лице всё написано. Все мои вещи в чемодане в багажнике. А чемодан не больше вашего рюкзака…

Мое недоумение снова рассмешило его. Я почувствовала легкую обиду.

— Книги, — просто сказал он. — В сумках книги.

— Какие? — сейчас я понимаю, что это был, несомненно, самый глупый вопрос в моей жизни, но я выпалила это автоматически.

— Самые разные. Фантастика, фэнтези, публицистика, пьесы, поэмы, романы, автобиографии — на любой вкус. Нет-нет, это не все мои, предупреждаю ваш вопрос. Я их покупаю у других людей. Еще обмениваю, а так же просто беру бесплатно и нахожу уже ненужные. А потом ищу им новых хозяев.

— Как? Неужели вы просто стучитесь в дверь и говорите: «Не желаете приобрести книгу?», — я рассмеялась. Шутка показалась мне вполне удачной. Но парень кивнул.

Мое живое воображение снова заработало. Я уже видела, как он подъезжает к случайному дому, стучит в случайную дверь, и ему открывает хозяин. Возможно, злой, невыспавшийся или приветливый и добрый. Парень спрашивает, не нужна ли ему книга, а хозяин или закрывает дверь или соглашается и приглашает его в дом. Или они идут к ярко-красной машине, и мой знакомый открывает багажник, где аккуратно выставлены самые разные произведения корешками вперед, чтобы видеть автора и название. Хозяин долго думает, выбирает и расспрашивает и в конце концов берет или не берет книгу, и они расходятся.

— Не все книги в хорошем состоянии, — печально заговорил мой попутчик, прервав мои фантазии. — Но я стараюсь найти хозяина им всем.

— А разве не проще отдать их в библиотеки? — парад глупых вопросов все не завершался, а парень все больше увлекал меня. — Там заботятся о книгах, да и…

— Но не находят хозяина, — оборвал меня мой знакомый. — Книге нужен собеседник, а не пыльная полка. Лучше отдавать сразу в руки. Так есть шанс, что ее хотя бы прочитают, а полку будут протирать.

Я решила с ним согласиться. В конце концов, в чем-то он был прав. Да и я, говоря по правде, не знала уже, что ответить. Разговор казался мне странным. Хотя что я могла ожидать от продавца книг? Но стоит признать, что это самый необычный из всех продавцов книг, которых я когда-либо видела. Я встречала разряженных в странные костюмы для привлечения покупателей, совсем заурядных, но на колесах — никогда.

— Кстати, не хотите книгу? — неожиданно спросил парень.

Я не успела ответить, как он запустил руку в одну из своих коробок, другой рукой придерживая руль. Он достал совершенно случайную книгу в простой обложке и протянул мне. Сборник рассказов разных авторов. Это был один из тех сборников, в которые включают авторов-новичков или мелких неизвестных писателей. Качество бумаги обычно оставляет желать лучшего, и годится она только для растопки камина, а стоят такие книжонки обычно меньше, чем ничего. Но несмотря на это, книга приобрела для меня мгновенную ценность, когда я увидела в списках авторов своё имя. В содержании мои догадки и надежды подтвердились. Сборник включал в себя один из моих рассказов, которые я посылала на публикацию в пятнадцать лет. До сих пор помню, как ждала копию и гонорар и была точно уверена, что меня прочитает много людей, и я в момент стану знаменитой. Но ни рассказ, ни гонорар ко мне так и не пришли. А потом и вовсе оказалось, что редакция, куда я все посылала, разорилась. Тогда поняла, что мое произведение окончательно потеряно. Помню, как я долго грустила, даже плакала и больше не пыталась отправить свои творения в массы.

Так что увидев своё имя на обложке маленького сборника и в содержании, я была не удивлена, нет. Я была шокирована. Приятно шокирована.

— Что-то не так? Не нравится? — в голосе парня слышалось разочарование.

— Тут мой рассказ! — выпалила я, не веря своим глазам и ушам. — Я несколько лет назад пыталась его опубликовать, но редакция прогорела. Они видимо успели!

— Правда? — он не сводил глаз с дороги. — Какой?

Я назвала ему название и свое имя. Он закивал головой.

— О, я читал его! У вас хороший слог, — он вдруг усмехнулся. — Неужели я везу не только книги, но и писателя? Такое впервые за годы моей работы…

Я порывалась спросить, сколько же он работает, но почему-то передумала. Вместо этого мысленно небывало возгордилась собой. Я хотела эту книгу, хотела показать её знакомым, похвалиться своим достижением.

— Сколько вы за неё хотите? — спросила я, перелистывая потемневшие страницы.

— А сколько дадите? — мой знакомый лукаво покосился на меня. Я вдруг серьёзно ощутила себя дурой.

— Ну, денег у меня совсем мало, — я начала в голове пересчитывать и потянулась к застежке рюкзака.

— Знаете, — с обидой начал парень. Я непонимающе уставилась на него. — Я отдавал антиквариат задаром и продавал детские сказки более чем за сотни долларов, я обменивал дешевки на дорогостоящие тома и настоящие сокровища литературы — на скромные сборники стихов. Я мог получить необычайно много или непростительно мало. Люди сами устанавливают ценность книги, мое дело — продать. Я лишь хочу, чтобы у книги был хозяин, а на еду и кров деньги всегда найдутся.

Он точно обиделся, решила я. Мне не хотелось обижать такого красивого и хорошего парня. Он мне нравился: он, его мысли и рассуждения, хоть и казавшиеся мне тогда странными. С деньгами у меня было туго, поэтому свой вопрос я задала достаточно поздно:

— А можно бесплатно?

И настоящим удивлением стала добрая улыбка и его ответ:

— Конечно, берите.

Я поспешно убрала книгу в рюкзак. Ещё никогда я не чувствовала себя настолько счастливой. И ещё не знала, что никогда больше не почувствую. Сборник до сих пор стоит у меня на полке, которую я сама протираю каждый день, я часто его перечитываю и просто перелистываю. От него до сих пор пахнет дорожной пылью и моими старыми вещами из того самого рюкзака. Сборник стал моим талисманом, главным достижением, моим стартом на пути к успеху.

Он высадил меня на одной из городских остановок и дал бутылку воды из своего бардачка. На дне все ещё плавали кубики льда, а бутылка была по-настоящему ледяной.

— Рад был познакомиться, — он пожал мою руку и улыбнулся. — Надеюсь, ваше путешествие будет увлекательным, а в будущем вы напишете достаточно произведений, чтобы поместить их в личный сборник.

Его рука была теплой и мягкой, и было до жути приятно прикасаться к его ладони. Я улыбнулась ему и закивала.

— Обязательно оставьте и для меня парочку книг, — он подмигнул. — Обменяю их на что-то интересное. Когда прочитаю, конечно.

— А как с вами связаться? — спохватилась я, когда он садился в машину. — Можно ваш адрес или телефон?

— Извините, но телефона у меня нет, — услышала я в ответ. — Если что, я найду вас. Только оставьте мне книги!

Он уехал. Я смотрела на исчезающий среди других машин ярко-красный автомобиль и ясно осознавала, что увижу его очень нескоро.

***

Я писатель.

Более того, популярный писатель. Я та, что написала много рассказов о путешествиях и приключениях, что стала опытным туристом и путешественником. Известность моя распространилась за пределы моей родной страны, а гонорар такой, что я могу на одной своей книге прожить много месяцев, ни в чем не нуждаясь.

При этом я та, что в двадцать с небольшим лет сбежала из родительского дома на поиски приключений. Та, что до сих пор шутит, что машины чинятся пинком под бампер. Та, что влюбилась в незнакомого парня, продающего книги.

Я отобрала для него лучшие из своих произведений, одно из которых прямо посвящено ему и называется «Дорожный оазис». Я жду его более двух десятилетий. Почему-то я уверена, что он ни капли не изменился. И если вдруг у ворот моего дома остановится ярко-красная машина со сломанным радио, а я услышу звонок в дверь, то на пороге увижу молодого парня с длинными русыми волосами, убранными в небрежный пучок («истинно девчачья причёска»), одетого в ярко-красную, под цвет машины, футболку с рубашкой поверх. В мягких и приятных руках он будет держать коробку с книгами, которую тут же протянет мне и скажет:

«Не желаете приобрести книгу?»


End file.
